Her Unspoken Love
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: My heart was filled with the love she felt for Jacob; though, why couldn't I speak it? It was almost as if I was afraid. But something inside of me made me bound to feel more each and everyday.


**I was just a little bored, and I know I should be updating my stories, it was just a one shot I had in mind so I decided to write about it before I forgot about it. So here it is. Enjoy :)**

**So far this is my only Renesmee/Jacob one shot. A little bummed that I won't be able to portray the mind of Renesmee; I'm not that great of a writer; but I always put my heart into my writing because it is the one thing I love; so please review if you at least like it in the tiniest way.**

**Love life and have fun. 3**

* * *

><p>Sleep was a given; I found that in my dreams thing were rare, beautiful and it thrived with every ticking second I dreamt. We don't realise how much we dream during the almost infinite night; twilight, my favourite time to be in. Everything was rich; water sparkled, crickets sang, the birds slept and the sea swayed. The moments before the sun went down I often thought to myself "Who in this time was receiving the blistering heat of our impeccably vibrant sun?"<p>

But no matter during twilight I still had my sun; I had Jacob. He was my personal light, he was my star on a dark, cloudy night. He was my leaf during the winter, my heart when I couldn't feel and my voice when I couldn't speak. Some people took the ones they loved for granted, but Jacob; I couldn't take him for granted or any of the people I loved. Life was unique, life was a gift that we were given as we entered the grace, the harmony in this world. People, well, they automatically believe that Earth is hell, but that's not necessarily true; what about the beauty that is growing everyday? We only ever hear of the bad, and not the great. A women fought cancer, a man saved his son from almost dying and a daughter was there to help her mother see the light when all she could see was the depth of her sorrow; the tunnel to her happiness would've faded away without her daughter's help.

"Renesmee" Said a voice calling me out of my revere, the voice sounded like bells, a high pitched, beautiful sound that almost sounded like chimes that blew erratically in the wind. "Me and your father are going out hunting; we won't be back until Monday." When I looked up, I saw the gold of her eyes, the sparkle she got when she looked at the people she loved dearly were now aimed at me. A tiny smile was on her face, brightening her features.

"Yeah, okay mum." As she nodded she walked into my room; it wasn't like a walk, it was more of a prance, her footsteps were perfectly timed without her knowledge, it almost seemed like a waltz. As her lips pressed gently against my forehead I smiled lightly at her. "I'll see you in two days mum" My voice was light as I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. When she returned the hug, she smiled at the book that was propped up in my grasp.

"Such a wonderful book, I love To Kill A Mockingbird, I read it many years ago. Now be good for Jacob for me, okay?" She didn't even have to ask me; she already knew I'd be good for him. I was attached to him, there was something about him that made me want to hug him until time ran out, or stare into his eyes for just a little longer.

"Okay" Was my simple response as I looked into the distance at the wall in front of me, it was painted brown; to me the colour brown meant harmony, warmth and the profundity of Jacob's deep, meaningful brown eyes.

"Renesmee, Ness, Nessie!" Mum called out to me, looking at me with curiosity and wonder. "Sweetie, what could you be thinking about in that wonderful brain of yours?" If only she knew how much I was thinking, or who I was thinking about for instance.

"Nothing mum." She looked with loving eyes as the cherry coloured blush blossomed on my cheeks, it made me revert my eyes to the ground, trying to look anywhere except at her face that was looking at me with amused eyes. "What did you want?" Anything to get her attention away from cheeks.

"I said, Renesmee, that I love you" Her eyes glazed as she bent down to pick my green sweater up off of the floor, giving me a pointed look as she placed it on my unmade bed.

"Oh; I love you too mum" The blush that was once there no longer lingered. Knocks at the door cut off mum's reply. "That'll be Jacob!" I exclaimed, throwing my book lazily on my bed as I got out of my rocking chair; the mornings I've spent in this chair just rocking back and forth as I read my book, how was it so that books were like an escape. You could just sit in a chair; the fireplace burning wood, the lights turned out and a blanket wrapped around your body as you just read, let the words take you away to a world unknown, beautiful and untamed.

As I walked out of the threshold I looked up; he was there talking to my mother. His beautiful orbs of light brown eyes looked down at her as he listened to what she way saying, nodding when necessary and agreeing to something that I didn't even listen too. "Yeah, of course Bells. See you than I guess" When she walked out of the room his eyes drifted to meet mine, "Hey Ness" With a wide smile I walked up to him, hugging him as tightly as I could; the last time I saw him was two days ago, and to me, that almost seemed like a lifetime without seeing a glimpse of his eyes or the twitch of his lips as he smiled. When his arms wrapped around me, hugging me back I looked up seeing a smile of his own.

"Hi Jake" I grinned, I must of looked like a child during Christmas with the thoughts of what the next day would bring, the presents, the hugs and the extravagant day that held love and kindness of the people around them.

"Hey Ness, how has your day been today?" He asked; and I could tell he cared, the sincere look in his eyes as he glanced down at me, or the way his cheeks would bubble when he talked to someone he cared about, loved and cared for. He had my heart racing inwardly.

"It was okay, I was reading just before" I announced as I stared into his eyes; I almost came up to his shoulders, almost. Ever since I was born I knew what he was, and I was okay with that. I can almost remember when I was almost 1; how hard I grabbed onto his fur when I was scared; we were hunting, and I saw another vampire just staring at me with ravenous red eyes; she was hungry. Her hair was the blondest I have ever seen, the shine it got when it was caught under the sun's gaze; and the gleam of her fangs. Jacob had fought her off, he had killed her to save me.

"And what were you reading?" He asked me as our embrace stopped, our arms by our sides as we walked into the living room; the only source of light was coming from the smouldering fire; the ember red and fervent. The flames highlighted his face as they danced, swaying in the darkness of the room.

"To Kill A Mockingbird, it was quiet good. And what did you do Jake-y?" I questioned as I sat Indian style on the love seat, my eyes questioning as I looked down than back up. I did this frequently; it was whenever I was near him; his presence would become an impeccable weight on my heart when he was near; love, that was the best way to describe what I felt for him.

And I wasn't going to tell him; to him I was probably just some silly kid with this obsessive infatuation for someone I could never have; I wasn't that loud or even that pretty but I was still just me; and I couldn't change that. I couldn't even change the fruitful love I had for him inside.

"What's wrong Ness?" Jacob whispered, moving strands of springing, silky locks of curls with his feverish fingers, the warmth touched cheeks making me shiver from him soft, tender touch.

"Nothing Jake, nothing at all"


End file.
